Status Quote
by Rocky Pond
Summary: A year ago Olive and Chyna moved schools. 6 months ago Chyna became one of the mean girls. Now Fletcher moves from Webster high to the school Olive and Chyna moved to how will he cope to find out Chyna is now mean. Will friendships bloom, feelings fly and secrets become uncovered. Rating may go up in later chapters. OCS NEEDED. VOTE IN MY POLL!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my newest OC form for you to fill out for my next story so here's the form. P.S. I'm only going to use one good and one bad OC so make it good. Also you have till the 1****st**** of September to send in an OC coz then I'll judge.**

Full Name:

Magic species:

Powers:

Family:

Looks:

Age:

Height:

Brief History:

Personality:

Fondest childhood memory:

Likes:

Hates:

Talent:

Enemies:

Friends:

Crush:

Fav Celebrity:

Fav Colour:

Fav song:

Fav Book:

Fav ants:

Fav show:

Fav band:

Fav animals:

Fav food:

Fav instrument:

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) :

Fav technology:

Which is better Foot or computer:

Which is better hammer or milk:

Fav random Word:

Fav Quote:

Jewellery:

Everyday Clothing:

Fav movie:

Fav out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment

Worst colour:

Worst celebrity:

Worst song:

Worst book:

Worst food:

Worst band:

Worst show:

Worst ant:

Worst instrument:

Worst technology:

Worst random word:

Worst quote:

Worst movie:

Worst out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment:

Extra:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I know I choose on 1st September but I decided to have 5 good OCS and 1 bad OC I already have a bad OC so yeah anyways here are the OCS that made it so far also there still room but hurry:

Full Name: Lively Parkinson

Magic species: Fairy

Powers: Can do anything with fairy magic

Family: Mother

Looks: Long, full, brunette curls

Age: 12

Height: 5'4

Brief History: Father divorced mother when 5, when she was 10 found out that she was a fairy from her mother, dad left because he didn't believe mother was a fairy

Personality: Very nice, smart, really good musician/singer

Fondest childhood memory: When her mom took her to the fairy world

Likes: beautiful wings, fairy fashions, music

Hates: Chyna parks cuz she is so mean

Talent: music, singing, instruments, dancing, good flyer, computers

Enemies: chyna parks, mean girls

Friends: olive doyle, fletcher quimby

Crush: fletcher quimby

Fav Celebrity: Josh Hutcherson

Fav Colour: fairy purple

Fav song: Stronger kelly clarkson

Fav Book: the hunger games

Fav ants: fletcher quimby, olive doyle

Fav show: Good times

Fav band: Maroon 5

Fav animals: snow leopard, tiger, magic butterfly

Fav food: pizza

Fav instrument: guitar, voice

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) : A

Fav technology: her a.n.t pad

Which is better Foot or computer: computer

Which is better hammer or milk: hammer

Fav random Word: goblins

Fav Quote: "If your wings are damaged, never keep flying."

Jewellery: wing shaped earrings, arrowhead necklace

Everyday Clothing: fairy styles, lots of glitter, sparkles, shine, they look almost magical

Fav movie: the hunger games

Fav out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment: music

Worst colour: black, never wears it

Worst celebrity: justin bieber

Worst song: baby

Worst book: percy jackson and the olympians

Worst food: lima beans

Worst band: the jonas brothers

Worst show: code 9

Worst ant: chyna parks

Worst instrument: flute

Worst technology: watch

Worst random word: beiber

Worst quote: "Sugar and spice makes everything nice."

Worst movie: spy kids 4d

Worst out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment: environment

Extra: fletcher's her boyfriend, chyna gets jealous

Okay so that's the first one but since this is a Folive fic she can't date Fletcher but she can date an OC so yeah if you have any boy OCS send them in. Her's the bad one now.

Full Name: Miranda Morgann Morella

Magic species:Witch

Powers: can control the elements, hypnotize boys with the bat of an eyelash, can control animals, and other witchy stuff

Family:

Mother: Alive

Sister: Alive

Looks: African American, Dark brown eyes, Jet black Mid back length hair

Age: 13

Height:5'4

Brief History: she comes from a long line of powerful and well known witches, she lives with her mother and 9 year old sister, she never knew her father

Personality: Sarcastic and nice, funny but mean when she needs and/or wants to be

Fondest childhood memory: playing with her little sister when she was a baby

Likes: Animals, Witchcraft, her life, babies, stuffed animals

Hates: animal and child abuse, her father, people who destroy stuffed animals

Talent: super smart (but can't remember everything she sees like olive)

Enemies: none, only the. Girls who boyfriends like her

Friends: China, and others

Crush: Fletcher (bet that'll start some drama)

Fav Celebrity: Ariana Grande

Fav Colour: Sea Blue

Fav song: Monster by Meg and Dia

Fav Book: Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead

Fav ants: China and Fletcher

Fav show: Young Justice

Fav band: Cimorelli

Fav animals: Cats

Fav food: Carrots

Fav instrument: Her voice

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) : 8th

Fav technology: IPod

Which is better Foot or computer: Foot

Which is better hammer or milk: Milk

Fav random Word:Skidushe

Fav Quote: I feel naked, and not in a fun way-Artemis, Young Justice

Jewelry: Black Lace chocker w/ 3 Dark purple M's attached

Everyday Clothing: White tank, black half Jacket, Black Mini skirt, and knee high heels

Fav movie: Charlie's Angels

Fav out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment: Knowledge

Worst color: Red

Worst food: Spinach

Worst show: the Show

Worst instrument: Kazoo

Worst random word: Ducted

Worst out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment: Music

Extra: Animals are always around her

Next OC is a good one.

Full Name: Alpha Celestino

Magic species: Demigod

Powers: Electrokinesis, slight power over sky, flying, mist etc, etc. Same as Thalia.

Family: Zeus(If you don't take the Big 3 in Greece, do Jupiter instead- No pact for Jupiter), Flora Celestino(mother, alive), children of Zeus/Jupiter.

Looks: Ink Black hair, reaches her lower back, silky straight, and never stays tied; always slips out. Long bangs, but they are varied in length, and some come straight down, touching her eyes. Her eyes and almond shaped, electric blue but with dark grey-silver outline. Always looks mysterious and not able to get close to, as her eyes are always staring around the room, analysing every space for monsters. To others, it looks like she has something against them.

Age: 14

Height: 5'5"

Brief History: Born in Italy, and raised until the age of 10, so she can speak fluent Italian. She was home schooled for most of her life and found out she was a demigod when she turned 12, a year after she moved to Manhattan. She started enrolling in ANT program, when she was 13. She has no mortal siblings and her brother(full brother, not half) died when she was 4 and when he was 2.

Personality: Very leader-like, and would make a great one if she worked well with others without getting into fights, but she has a short temper, so she tends to get into those quite a lot. She doesn't open up to anyone, and lies about her identity, until she is sure she can trust someone, and that they would not betray her. When she is sure that her friend would not betray her, she will slowly slip out the truth. She is claustrophobic, and has ADHD and Dyslexia. She likes analysing things before doing anything, and can spot anything. She likes making trouble using Electrokinesis, then blaming it on the electric technician that the wires were broken.

Fondest childhood memory: When she found out she was a demigod, not some loser 12 year old.

Likes: Her siblings, mother, the night, flying(she does it at night so no one would see), electrocuting people using some kind of metal(e.g. in the Canteen/Cafeteria, there is a metal table thing where you put your trays on. She will electrocute that so everyone lining up for food would get electrocuted.), rock music.

Hates: Closed up spaces(claustrophobic), classical and jazz music and wimps.

Talent: Working out codes, riddles, puzzles, and can get through mazes easily. She can also make codes etc, and can find the difference in everything. What the others think is normal, she can see a code or puzzle inside. For example, if a TV remote had been moved 10 degrees, she can spot the difference.

Enemies: Chyna

Friends: Olive and Fletcher(if you're going to put in demigods or whatever, children of Hades, Zeus and Athena)

Crush: If there are some PJO demigods, Nico. If there aren't, Fletcher.

Fav Celebrity: Every single rock musician in the world.

Fav Colour: Blue

Fav song: 'Ha ha you're dead' By Green Day

Fav Book: The Hunger Games Trilogy or The Gallagher Girls

Fav ants: Fletcher

Fav show: Law and Order (so she can see what's wrong with the judges and make her own decisions)

Fav band: Green Day, Evanescence, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, etc, etc, you get the idea.

Fav animals: Eagle, wolf, hell hound(ones like Mrs. O'Leary)

Fav food: Pasta

Fav instrument: Electric Guitar, vocals, drums. Can not choose.

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) : A or B. Some teachers hate her for pointing out flaws in their questions.

Fav technology: Technology? No way! Go away monsters! But if she has to, TV or iPod(the one that has no internet connection)

Which is better Foot or computer: Foot, duh.

Which is better hammer or milk: Uh... hammer, I guess. Milk is good for the bones, but I'm good with the hammer.

Fav random Word: Fly

Fav Quote: "Aim for the sky and you'll reach the ceiling. Aim for the ceiling and you'll stay on the floor."

Jewellery: Bracelet that turns into a shield when you twist the Alpha mark twice, slap stick that turns into a 3 foot celestial bronze sword when stretched, sunglasses that can turn into a dagger when one end is extended, and a gun when the other is extended. A ring that turns into a spear, and a dart gun always hidden on the inside of her skirt/pants. You can never have enough weapons.

Everyday Clothing: Loose black hip hop pants to hide the gun, a Band's(Green Day, Paramore etc.) shirt, combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a blue or grey hoodie.

Fav movie: Any action movie, but the Hunger Games was good too.

Fav out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment: Fighting. Well, you need it to survive...

Worst colour: Pink

Worst celebrity: Any girly, selfish like celebrity.

Worst song: "Call me Maybe" By Carly Rae Jepsen.

Worst book: Romance novels- Gross

Worst food: Fish. The cooked ones. The raw ones are okay.

Worst band: One Direction(Not a band? They still suck.)

Worst show: Reality Shows. Seriously, there's more reality in the demigod world than on TV...

Worst ant: Chyna

Worst instrument: Flute, Saxophone, all those jazzy, classical instruments.

Worst technology: Phones, computers, EVERYTHING!

Worst random word: Same

Worst quote: "I'm very claustrophobic" (she doesn't want to admit the fact that she is.)

Worst movie: Romantic movies.

Worst out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment: Pink

So yeah there's still room and I'll give credit next chapter so send in your reviews quickly coz you got till 1st September.


End file.
